cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie Hiade
"The Confederacy must win or all '' : ''hope will be lost in the galaxy..." : ― Annie Hiade Annie Hiade (49 BBY-29 ABY) was a Separatist Commander during the Clone Wars. She is the older sister of Republic Navy Vice Admiral Antda Hiade. She served on many fronts including Jabiim, Humbarine and Saleucami. She was well know for her bravery but also for her cruelty and lack of mercy towards the Republic. After the Clone Wars in 19 BBY, she was one of many Separatist's to resist the Galactic Empire and was one of the first people to join the Rebel Alliance. Early Life Born on Coruscant in 38 BBY to mother Janan Hiade and father Achk Med-Beq. Janan died in 41 BBY so Annie had to grow up quickly to look after her Brother and face the dangers of the galaxy and in particular the underground. The harsh life on Coruscant made Annie very cynical of the Republic and the Senate. She believed they were not interested in the welfare of their citizens. In 28 BBY, the Separatist's announced their existence and she quickly joined them. When Antda joined the Navy cadets in 26 BBY she quickly joined them. The Clone Wars Annie underwent the intensive training to become a Separatist commander in 26 BBY. During the first battle of the Clone Wars, the First Battle of Geonosis, she was studying on Raxus but was not surprised that the war had started. Her first engagement with the Republic was on Jabiim. A long and grueling campaign which Annie spent most of her time fighting with the Nimbus Commandos. General Grievous, who liked to have as many non-droid forces in his army posted Annie to fight alongside him during the biggest Separatist campaign during the war; Operation Durge's Lance which began in 21 BBY. This operation was stopped by the Republic's counterattack of the Outer Rim sieges . After the Battle of Kaikielius Annie was sent to secure Saleucami which was one of three systems to be in the 'Triad of Evil', a titled dubbed by Palpatine. Resistence After the Republic became the Empire in 19 BBY, Annie with many of her Separatist allies held out against the Imperial Stormtroops for many years in strongholds. In 15 BBY she moved to Pantora under the cover name of Eeley Estorni a name derived from Eeusu Estornii a Republic Senator. In 2 BBY the Rebellion was announced and Annie joined them. She continued to fight the Empire and its leaders for the entire run of the war and the subsequent rise of the likes of Thrawn and the return of the Emperor. She often collaborated with her brother Antda who became a Admiral of his own fleet during the many wars. Later Life and Death Annie fought during the Yuuzhan Vong war but during the last battle of the war in 29 ABY she died fighting on the planet's surface. This cause Antda to retire to Naboo. She was honoured along with the other fallen soldiers of the war. Personality and Traits Annie Hiade was resourceful and brave and was rewarded many medals because of it. She also liked using unique and exotic weaponry but thought there was no replacement for a blaster pistol. Powers and Abilities Annie was a good shot with her blaser pistols. She was not force-sensitive but like her brother could not be fooled by Jedi Mind Tricks. She commanded thousands of droid forces during the Clone Wars winning most of the skirmishes she was involved in. In later life she often spent time further away from the battle often in control centers strategising the battle from afar. Behind the Scenes Annie Hiade was created for the online virtual world game, Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures. Appearances *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (First Appearance) : Category:Female Characters Category:Separatist